nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
King
|weight = |eye = Orange |hair = Light Brown |family = Elaine (sister) |abilities = Disaster |occupation = Seven Deadly Sins Fairy King (former) |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins |symbol = Grizzly |sacredtreasure = Spirit Spear Chastiefol |manga = Chapter 17 }} King (キング) is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Sin of Sloth with the symbol of the Grizzly. He is the master of the Black Hound, Oslo. King's real name is Fairy King Harlequin, and as the name suggests, he was the king of the fairies. Appearance King's appearance resembles a small child with short light brown colored hair, a large forehead, thin eyebrows, and orange eyes. He wears an orange and green sweatshirt with brown sleeves, mid-length pants, and buttoned shoes. He also carries a leopard pattern pillow. King's wanted poster depicts him as big man with short hair, side burns, a bulbish nose, and a sneer. His Seven Deadly Sins Grizzly symbol is located just above his left ankle and on the outer side of his lower leg. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality When he first appeared, he is shown to be a ally to the Holy Knight and appears to be willing to wipe anyone out if they got in his way - along with the person he is after. Since he is the Sin of Sloth he might be lazy, as shown through his feet not touching the ground. In the past he was shown to be a kind and tender person who return the stuff stolen from children by Ban. Furthermore, it appears that he is a fairly emotional person who cries easily. King is also shown to be a very shy person who cannot convey his love for Diane. Although he actually enjoys being together with Meliodas and Diane, he could not bring himself to reveal it. He also deeply cares for his sister, Elaine, as shown when he is willing to take revenge for her death by killing Ban. King is still shown to have the caring side he had ten years ago by helping the Seven Deadly Sins in their battle. Despite being the Sin of Sloth, he is shown to be hard working and serious at moments. History 700 years ago, King was the ruler of his country and his spear Chastiefol was made in the fairy realm next to his country. Later King left his country and his sister, Elaine, who was left fighting against loneliness. A long time ago, Ban went through a phase of collecting stuffed animals. Actually, he went round stealing every stuffed animal in the kingdom, thinking that he wouldn't be cursed if he did such a small deed as he worked hard as a knight. Immediately, King grew angry at Ban, complaining the little children throughout town are crying. Whilst Ban finally grew satisfied and fell asleep, King silently returned all of the stuffed toys to the children. 10 years ago after the incident, King went back to his hometown to see his old family and friends. But he discovered that a bandit had stolen the hidden treasure, Fountain of Youth, and had killed the Guardian Saint who was his sister. King later found out that Ban had killed his sister and wanted revenge on him and join the Holy Knight to do it. Plot Forest of White Dreams Arc King is mentioned by Gilthunder to have perished in the capital of the dead. In the middle of Meliodas and Gilthunder's fight, King's death is told to Diane and Elizabeth. Baste Dungeon Arc After Meliodas, Elizabeth, Diane, and Ban escaped the Baste Dungeon, a young boy was seen with the Symbol of a Sloth near his left ankle floating in the air whilst watching the crossing shooting stars in the sky from a window. Capital of the Dead Arc King is looking out a window, when Gilthunder comes and tells him that Ban has joined up with Meliodas and Diane. He then wonders why they decided to move, when Gilthunder tells him to not betray his trust. King tells him to keep that stuff to himself and that he has his own way of doing things. When the Black Hound comes in, he goes to its side and welcomes it back. He asks it if he had found Meliodas and the others, which he understand when it says yes. He then notices something in it mouth and pulls out two Holy Knights Crests, whilst telling Gilthunder that the rest of the Holy Knight better stay away or he will wipe them away along with his enemies. Later, King meets up with with Ban and even stabs him in the chest. When Ban ask who he is, King tells him that its not important and then pushes his spear fully through Ban. King then chants with Ban even reveals Ban sin of killing the saint of the fountain of youth. He and Ban then get into a fight. During the fight, Ban asks him what he is trying to do,which King tells him. King then notices that Ban is unleashing an attack, but is surprised when Meiodas stops him. King then flies away when Meliodas and Diana reconize him. Later, King is outside the town complaining that he made it look like he ran away. He then comment on how cute Diane is and how Meliodas looks the same. He then complains about Ban and how Diane and Meliodas shouldn't be fooled by him. When Oslo barks at him, he asks what is wrong and then sees Meliodas, Elizabeth, Hawk, Diane, and Ban at the edge of the town. When they are transported to the Capital of the Dead, King quickly joins them while still hiding. He then wonders how they were about to get their. When Ban runs off, King quickly chases after him. While chasing Ban, King complains to Ban about his own greed. He then dodges Ban's attacks. When Ban figures that King is the real one and tries to harm him, King uses his pillow to stop him. He then chants with Ban on what happened to him ten years ago. He then traps Ban by transforming his pillow and then tells him that the saint that he kill was his sister. When Ban tells him about his immortality, King tells him about his spear and attacks him with it. He then says that he hopes his sister is watching. King then tells Ban that since ban is Immortal, that he is going to turn him into a statue. When Ban's body completely solidifies, King starts to leaves but notices sphere of light appearing in front of Ban. King is then shocked when he notices that it is actually Elaine. Confused, he sees Elaine kissing Ban and undoing the petrifaction. He asks why Ban can see Elaine whilst he could not, revealing his jealousy and disconcert. When he hears Elaine's voice, he asks to let him see her. King then questions whether Elaine is still mad at him for abandoning her and isolating for many years. However, he exclaims that there is no reason to save Ban, because he took everything from her. Angered, King asks what Ban is doing to his sister, only to hear Ban saying that he will make her his. King is left behind by Ban who heads to assist fighting Meliodas and Diane fighting against Geera. King continues questioning Elaine why she forgave Ban and not him, but Elaine simply replies that he left her alone for over 700 years whereas Ban gave her renewed happiness in just seven days. Before King says anything else Elizabeth and Hawk comes running by whilst trying to escape from Geera. He asks who they are, so Elizabeth and Hawk introduces themselves and that they are currently traveling with Meliodas. Elizabeth tells him that a Holy Knight has suddenly appeared and is fighting against Meliodas and Diane, who in response, asks her whether she came to seek his help. Surprisingly, Elizabeth bravely tells him to run away instead and tries to borrow his spear to fight against Geera. Feeling inspired by Elizabeth's bravery, King activates levitates and heads to the battle. During the fight, King suddenly appears behind Geera and thrust his spear through Ban to attack Geera. Ban then asks why he is their, which he says that he is their to help Meliodas and Diane. Geera then blasts herself free and says that King detrayal was expected, which King says that he had no intention of siding with them. King then easily defense against Geera's next attack. When Geera says that she wants all four to attack her, which King says that he will deal with her alone. King then easily puts Geera on the run by having his speat chase her. When Geera uses Brilliant Detonation, King uses his spear's fifth form to defeat her technique and then to defeat her. King then turns away, but Geera gets out of the rubble and attacks King. King then saved by Meliodas and notices that Geera's presence has left. Afterwards King along with the rest are rejected by the capital, which Elaine thanks him for protecting Ban before they leave. When they return to theliving world, they sees how Geera got to the capital of the dead. King then volunteers to petrify her but Meliodas says that he will handle this. When they get back to the Boar's Hat, they wonder where the children are and King wonders if Geera did something. The children appear before King and Ban and watch as they disappear. Later, the everyone is eating fish, when King asks if Diane is okay which she says that see is. Ban then says that she was faking it, which King yells at his says that Diane won't do that. King then asks who Elizabeth is, which Meliodas reveals that she is the princess of the kingdom. King is shocked and turning into his former form. King then introduces himself. They then tells him that he can turn back, which King returns to his form and says that he is exhausted. King then almost gets into an argument with Ban, and Meliodas stops them. Elizabeth then compliments King on his fight against Geera, which King says that the other should have been able to defeat with the sacred treasures. King then asks what happened to their sacred treasure, which he is shocked when he hears what happen to them. King yelled at them how they lost they sacred treasures which was giving to them by a king (expert Diane because he like her) but Hawk told him what's the problem. King explain by using the lake as a the sin's power and told him that if they used a sacred treasures, they can carrying a whole house of water as power! King then said that it would be pointless to argue and they should find them while finding the other members. The next day King, Meliodas and Elizabeth went out to find information leaving Ban and Diane alone. While walking everyone was looking at them but to they suprised at Elizabeth had gain a wanted poster! The town found this out and want to capture her but Meliodas saved her and ran away with her. Later when they are in the a old tower, Meliodas told Elizabeth to still put while they find informations. Later Hawk ran toward them and told them what happen to Elizabeth, King decided to go back to Boar Hat to get help but then he saw Meliodas face which is seirous and said that they are doing it now. Meliodas and King made the plan and when Meliodas saved Elizabeth, they met again in the Boar Hat and went to the next town. Ongoing Arc When they get to Byzel, King volunteers to stay behind with Diane, when she starts to complain. He then heads into town with Meliodas, Ban, and Hawk, after Elizabeth decides to stay will Diane. When they hears about a weapon no one can use being used a prize at a tournament, King says that a sacred weapon can;t be in place like this. He is the shocked when Meliodas and Ban decide to enter the tournament. He then tells Meliodas and Ban that looking for the sacred weapon before horsing around. When he sees the prizes, He notices that one of them is Diane's sacred treasure Gideon. He is the pulled into the sign in line, which he is choked when someone picks one Meliodas up. He is then put down when someone helps them out. He then recognizes the person that helped them and wonders where he has seen him before. Later, King enters the arena and wonders how he was dragged into this. King was having some doubts about this and told Meliodas that Diane would be angry by doing this but Meliodas told him that Diane would be very happy if he wins which give him some motivation. During the preliminaries round King was running away from his opponents and when the preliminaries round ended, King pass the round by got getting hit but the people say he is cheating since he is floating but the head of the torment let him go. Meliodas and Ban gradually King for being cheap which annoyed him. King next opponents is Cain who was the one who showed them where was the sarced treasure was. Abilities/Equipment King is shown to be an incredibly formidable opponent, able to deftly maneuver his spear with ease. He is strong enough to easily overpower a Holy Knight single-handedly. As the fairy king, King has demonstrated a number of unique abilities such as the ability to levitate or fly and the ability to change his appearance and clothes at will. Weapon Spirit Spear Chastiefol King's sacred treasure, the Spirit Spear, Chastiefol, is a spear crafted from a sacred tree only found in the Fairy Realm, is much stronger than steel and possesses the mysterious qualities of the tree, which King's ability, Disaster, draws out. It has several different forms, including a pillow which can act as a shield , different forms of spears , and a large stuffed grizzly bear. Abilities .]] *'Disaster:' Not much is known about this ability as of yet, except that it apparently enabled King to trigger Cain's rheumatism. *'Levitation:' King possesses the ability to levitate and is capable of flight. He demonstrates great skill in using it and is able to move quickly through the air. He can also utilize this ability to levitate objects and manipulate their trajectory without the need to make any direct contact. *'Transformation:' An ability that allows King to change his physical appearance as well as his clothes. In order for King to change appearance, he requires a great amount of concentration. This ability appears to leave him exhausted. Techniques *'Bumblebee:' By controlling Chastiefol with his ability to levitate objects, King launches a multitude of attacks which rapidly swarm the enemy in all directions. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas King and Meliodas are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. King enjoyed his time with Meliodas in the past and still care about him to this day. When King join up with the group, Meliodas is shown to sometime make him do stuff he doesn't want to do like fighting in a tournament but King is still shown to trust him like a good capture. Diane King and Diane are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. He appears to be in love with her but is too shy to reveal it. Ban King and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. He hates Ban for killing his sister, Elaine, and desires to kill him. Merlin King and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is shown about the two interacting. Trivia *King's shoes are buttoned. *The technique Bumblebee connects with the color of King's sacred treasure which is the color of bees. Quotes References Navigation Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Require Arc Name Change